Some pyrrolobenzodiazepines (PBDs) have the ability to recognise and bond to specific sequences of DNA; the preferred sequence is PuGPu. The first PBD antitumour antibiotic, anthramycin, was discovered in 1965 (Leimgruber, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87, 5793-5795 (1965); Leimgruber, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87, 5791-5793 (1965)). Since then, a number of naturally occurring PBDs have been reported, and over 10 synthetic routes have been developed to a variety of analogues (Thurston, et al., Chem. Rev. 1994, 433-465 (1994)). Family members include abbeymycin (Hochlowski, et al., J. Antibiotics, 40, 145-148 (1987)), chicamycin (Konishi, et al., J. Antibiotics, 37, 200-206 (1984)), DC-81 (Japanese Patent 58-180 487; Thurston, et al., Chem. Brit., 26, 767-772 (1990); Bose, et al., Tetrahedron, 48, 751-758 (1992)), mazethramycin (Kuminoto, et al., J. Antibiotics, 33, 665-667 (1980)), neothramycins A and B (Takeuchi, et al., J. Antibiotics, 29, 93-96 (1976)), porothramycin (Tsunakawa, et al., J. Antibiotics, 41, 1366-1373 (1988)), prothracarcin (Shimizu, et al, J. Antibiotics, 29, 2492-2503 (1982); Langley and Thurston, J. Org. Chem., 52, 91-97 (1987)), sibanomicin (DC-102)(Hara, et al., J. Antibiotics, 41, 702-704 (1988); Itoh, et al., J. Antibiotics, 41, 1281-1284 (1988)), sibiromycin (Leber, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 110, 2992-2993 (1988)) and tomamycin (Arima, et al., J. Antibiotics, 25, 437-444 (1972)). PBDs are of the general structure:

They differ in the number, type and position of substituents, in both their aromatic A rings and pyrrolo C rings, and in the degree of saturation of the C ring. In the B-ring there is either an imine (N═C), a carbinolamine(NH—CH(OH)), or a carbinolamine methyl ether (NH—CH(OMe)) at the N10-C11 position, which is the electrophilic centre responsible for alkylating DNA. All of the known natural products have an (S)-configuration at the chiral C11a position which provides them with a right-handed twist when viewed from the C ring towards the A ring. This gives them the appropriate three-dimensional shape for isohelicity with the minor groove of B-form DNA, leading to a snug fit at the binding site (Kohn, In Antibiotics III. Springer-Verlag, New York, pp. 3-11 (1975); Hurley and Needham-VanDevanter, Acc. Chem. Res., 19, 230-237 (1986)). The ability of PBDs to form an adduct in the minor groove enables them to interfere with DNA processing, hence their use as antitumour agents.
The biological activity of these molecules can be potentiated by joining two PBD units together through their C8/C′-hydroxyl functionalities via a flexible alkylene linker (Bose, D. S., et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 114, 4939-4941 (1992); Thurston, D. E., et al., J. Org. Chem., 61, 8141-8147 (1996)). The PBD dimers are thought to form sequence-selective DNA lesions such as the palindromic 5′-Pu-GATC-Py-3′ interstrand cross-link (Smellie, M., et al., Biochemistry, 42, 8232-8239 (2003); Martin, C., et al., Biochemistry, 44, 4135-4147) which is thought to be mainly responsible for their biological activity. One example of a PBD dimer is SG2000 (SJG-136):

(Gregson, S., et al., J. Med. Chem., 44, 737-748 (2001); Alley, M. C., et al., Cancer Research, 64, 6700-6706 (2004); Hartley, J. A., et al., Cancer Research, 64, 6693-6699 (2004)).
Due to the manner in which these highly potent compounds act in cross-linking DNA, PBD dimers have been made symmetrically, i.e., both monomers of the dimer are the same. This synthetic route provides for straightforward synthesis, either by constructing the PBD dimer moiety simultaneously having already formed the dimer linkage, or by reacting already constructed PBD monomer moieties with the dimer linking group. These synthetic approaches have limited the options for preparation of targeted conjugates containing PBDs. Due to the observed potency of PBD dimers, however, there exists a need for PBD dimers that are conjugatable to targeting agents for use in targeted therapy.